


Dress Up

by YouGottaFlipItTurnWays



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink?, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouGottaFlipItTurnWays/pseuds/YouGottaFlipItTurnWays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade figures out one of Karkat’s secrets and blackmails him by making him dress up in various outfits for her.<br/>Prompted by http://krazieleylines.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You hate yourself. You hate Kanaya. You hate the colour blue. But most of all, you hate Jade Harley. You hate her curiosity that has her snooping around all the time. You hate her cunning and sense of “adventure”.

You will think all of these things in the future, but right now you are standing stock still while being covered in fabric and pins by a certain jade blooded troll in your hive. You had made a bet with Kanaya and you lost. The punishment? You had to wear two outfits of whatever she decided to make for you. She had decided to be particularly cruel and make you wear women’s clothes, both had skirts from what you could tell .Once they were made, you had to wear them in front of all twelve of your friends  _and_  in public. Both of them. For the whole night. For two straight nights. If only you figure out how to keep your bulge from unsheathing and not look like you have to shit at the same time. Honestly, you have no idea why it would want to come out and say hello now of all times. You aren’t sexually attracted to Kanaya and she’s the only person here. Unless it was the feeling of soft fabric sliding around your legs.

Sweeps later, you still like that feeling and you let yourself feel it. In secret of course, deep in the meteor and away from everyone else. You still have the outfits Kanaya made for you. They still fit too, considering everyone’s physical ageing seemed to halt once they entered the game. The first one she made for you has a yellow and black short sleeved shirt and a knee length skirt with knee high socks. The other is all black, the shirt is sleeveless and ties around the back of your neck. The hem reaches three quarters down your chest, leaving your stomach bare. Your skirt reaches to mid thigh and again, you have knee high black socks. You suppose Kanaya was trying to give you a hint at the time with the first one since at the time you and Sollux had been leaning heavily towards blackrom. You don’t really feel like taking a trip down memory lane so you decide to wear the all black one this time.You’re just sliding your last sock on when you hear footsteps down the hall and someone faintly calling your name.

“Karkat!” The voice says while drawing out the a’s in your name and oh shit it’s Jade. You panic for a moment before deciding to lie down on a couch that’s facing away from the door and stay as quiet as you can. Jade’s voice gets louder and clearer as she gets closer to the room you’re in. You can feel your bloodpusher beating so fast and so loud that you’re scared she’ll hear it. _Please go past the door, please go past the door, please go past the door._  

She stops outside the door. “FUCK!.”, You half-shout and realize that there was no way Jade couldn’t have heard you. Your suspicions are confirmed when the door busts open and she comes barrelling in like a god damn barkbeast.

“Stop, don’t come over here.” You hear yourself say, while on the inside you’re completely in panic mode.  _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, SHIT!_

“And why’s that?” Jade asks while putting her hands on her hips, although you couldn’t see it.

“I-I’ve got a nasty cough and… I don’t want you to get sick”,You lie and sit up on your elbows.

“Don’t be a silly butt!”, Jade says while she pays absolutely no heed to your “warning” and comes around the side of the couch to face you. “You sound perfectly fine to-“, Her sentence breaks off when she gets a good look at you, then she smiles.

You don’t like that smile.

Jade continues talking while you are frozen in horror, “Well I don’t know what I was expecting, but it sure as hell wasn’t this. I mean, if you were just dressing up in girl clothes you could’ve just said so.” She smiles that smile again and you shiver, “I would have even lent you some.”

You swallow, finally find your voice and say “Sorry Harley, but I like my clothes better.”  _Wow what a great comeback you stupid asshole,_  you think to yourself.

“That’s too bad, I would have loved to dress you up all pretty like, and I will.” She pauses, “Unless you want this little secret of yours getting out.”

Your eyes widen, “Are you… Blackmailing me?” You cannot believe this.

“I cannot believe this.” You say while sitting up and unconsciously crossing your legs at the knee.

“Oh you’d better believe it.” Jade decapatchalogues her laptop and shows you the screen “I asked Sollux if he could see if Trollian would be able to be installed on my computer and it was. So i can make a memo  _right now_  and tell everyone what I just found out about you.”

“It’s not my fucking fault!” You half yell, well okay, you didn’t ‘half’ anything, and continue to dig yourself into a deeper hole, “Kanaya made these for me sweeps ago!”

“Sweeps ago you say?” Jade arches an eyebrow, “No wonder they look to ratty.”

“They are not ratty, they are well worn you unfashionable fuck. Who the hell wears  [red velcro shoes with a party dress](http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=006007)?”

“Whatever happened to ‘I don’t care about fashion’?” Jade counters and you give her a sheepish look.

You both sit in uneasy silence for a few moments before Jade pipes up, “Well is you’re not going to accept my offer I might as well start typing now.” She starts clicking around on her screen.

“Wait!”

Jade looks up and smirks “Yeeeeeees~?”

“I’ll- I’ll wear your stupid clothes.” You mumble while looking down.

“Great!” Jade shuts her laptop and recapatchalogues it while bending down to grab your hand. It also gives you a rather generous view of her cleavage. “Let’s go!”


	2. Chapter 2

You hate yourself. You hate Kanaya. You hate the colour blue. But most of all, you hate Jade Harley.

You are thinking all of these things right now because you are currently standing in Jade’s respiteblock wearing her [Dress of Eclectica](http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005053) and feeling totally out of your element. You’ve only worn skirts, never a full on dress. You don’t think you’ve ever though about dresses, much less getting other clothes than what Kanaya made you. Compared to Jade’s dress, your clothes were, dare you agree with her, ratty. Not that you’ll tell her that.

“Am I allowed to turn around yet?” Jade asked the wall.

“No.” You answer for it, “In fact you will remain as you are for however long it takes for me to get back into my own clothes and leave. I don’t know what I was thinking coming here with you.”

“Well in that case…” She trails off, reaching for her laptop.

Oh. Right. That’s why you went with her.

“Fuck, all right you nooksniffing fuckwit, you can turn around.” You tell her begrudgingly.


End file.
